Jackie's Realisation
Blurb Jackie has been a loner and kittypet all her life, but when she meets a wild cat, she realises, something is wrong with her current life. Jackie tries to uncover her destiny with the wild cats, and in the end, she may just find where she truly belongs. This story follows Jackie and happens at the same time as Squirrelstar's Fate. Let's hope Jackie finds her place in the world. Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Moonstar - blue-grey she-cat with kind green eyes Deputy: Squirrelberry - dark ginger she-cat with white ear-tips, white paws, and blue eyes Apprentice: Brokenpaw (brown tabby tom with white flecks on face) Medicine Cats: Goosecreek - long furred speckled grey tom, with knotted fur and amber eyes Foxwhisker - young red tom with white fox-like markings, best friend to Squirrelberry Warriors: Fawnstorm - pretty light brown she-cat with a white underbelly, black paws, and black ears Apprentice: Rapidpaw (lithe black tom with a small but sleek build) Crowpelt - black tom Cloverfoot - quiet dappled she-cat with amber eyes and a white tail-tip, senior warrior Ashnose - dark grey tom with lighter grey spots Apprentice: Softpaw (sleek white, black and brown she-cat with blue eyes) Ivynose - silver and white she-cat with green eyes Pikehawk - spikey pelted grey and black tom with brown flecks Elmstorm - golden tom with white paws, a white spot on chest and brown ears, senior warrior Apprentice: Thawpaw (frosty grey coloured she-cat with amber eyes) Smallskip - ginger and white she-cat with hollow and dulling green eyes, senior warrior Lionflame - golden tom with thick fur behind ears like a lion's mane Apprentice: Kestrelpaw (brown tom with blue eyes) Redfoot - white tom with red paws, senior warrior Mothwhisker - greying she-cat with mottled coloured fur, senior warrior Nimblefoot - energetic and nimble black she-cat with blue eyes and white spots on paws Mudspeck - long furred muddy brown tom with knotted fur and amber eyes, senior warrior Sandheart - new warrior, sandy ginger with green eyes Holloweyes - black tom with brown flecks all over, very grumpy, stern and sometimes mean Apprentice: Amberpaw (red she-cat with blue eyes) Darkspring - dark brown she-cat with black stripes running down her back, scar beside her left eye Apprentices: Amberpaw - red she-cat with blue eyes Kestrelpaw - brown tom with blue eyes Thawpaw - frosty grey coloured she-cat with amber eyes Softpaw - sleek white, black and brown she-cat with blue eyes Brokenpaw - brown tabby tom with white flecks on face Rapidpaw - lithe black tom with a small but sleek build Queens: Eveningbreeze - golden and white she-cat (mother to Pebblekit and Streamkit) Springblossam - white and brown she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Twistedkit and Hazelkit) Adderflame - broad shouldered dappled she-cat, expecting Redfoot's kits Elders: Stoatfoot - harsh black and brown tom with amber eyes, father to Squirrelberry and Moonstar Berrymuzzle - creamy coloured she-cat with green eyes, mother to Squirrelberry and Moonstar Briarpaw - sickly brown and white she-cat, had to retire due to severe sickness and a severe injury, cannot get better Snowfang - oldest elder, frail white tom with long fur and green eyes Cats outside the Clans: Jackie - pretty and sleek musky brown she-cat with blue eyes Riley - black tom, mate to Jackie Split - long furred grey tom, scar next to left eye Not all of the cats in this story are listed! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!! Also, I hope this doesn't disappoint you, but I'm not doing a prologue for this story so SORRY!! Chapter 1 Jackie stretched out in the hot sun. Her fur glowed as the sunlight hit it, casting a light shadow out around her. She got to her paws, itching to go for a walk in the forest next to her twoleg nest. Glancing around, making sure no one was watching, she hurried into the dense trees, instantly feeling lovely. Leaves sprayed the ground and shadows loomed overhead. Jackie didn't shiver, and continued confidently, her head high. Eyes sparkling, she lunged randomly at a random bush, and a shriek sounded up from underneath. Backing away, bristling, Jackie saw a tuft of fur out of the corner of her eye, and mewed nervously, "I can see you, come out! TBC